Cette fille que je ne suis pas
by DolldominationX
Summary: "Au fond, je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, que quelqu'un remarque ma présence, même si ce n'était pas de façon très élogieuse. Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi pour celle que j'étais et non pas pour ma sœur. Que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi. Pour moi. Pour Lexie. Et pas pour une autre." Regulus/OC *En Pause*
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

_Voilà voilà, j'ai ENFIN passé le cap et je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction rien qu'à moi ! J'ai encore un peu de mal avec ce site et j'ai cherché pendant au moins un quart d'heure le bouton sur lequel cliquer pour vous écrire un petit mot..._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que les parutions ne sont vraiment pas régulières, que je ne suis pas certaine que cette fic' sera un jour terminée et que je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur... Voilà, juste pour vous faire savoir dans quoi vous vous engagez en lisant ce prologue xD_

_Si je vois que j'ai quelques lectures, je me motiverais pour finir le chapitre un qui en est pour le moment aux trois quarts x)_

_Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ^^ Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Cette fille que je ne suis pas.

Prologue

Toutes les histoires d'amour commencent par « Il était une fois » et se terminent par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », c'est bien connu. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas de ces gens-là. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se font réveiller par un baiser de leur prince charmant. Je ne suis pas non plus la méchante sorcière qui finit par être châtiée. Quoique…

Je suis seulement une jeune fille banale. Je ne fais pas partie de ces intelligences inouïes, comme on en voit une fois tous les siècles –bien que je sois à Serdaigle- ni de ces mannequins sur qui tous les garçons fantasment. Je ne suis pas non plus cette camarade cool qui amuse la galerie, ni celle très populaire. Je ne suis ni de ces joueuses prodigieuses du Quidditch ni de celle qui fait régner la justice. Pas non plus la terreur de Poudlard qui en fait baver aux autres et se récolte toujours des heures de colles, pas le souffre-douleur non plus. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une fille banale, presque transparente. Je suis une ombre. Et tout le monde le sait, à moins d'être ravivée par une vive lumière, l'ombre fini toujours par sombrer dans les ténèbres. Alors, reprenons.

Cette histoire que je vais vous conter commencera par « Il était deux fois » et se terminera par « Ils plongèrent dans les limbes de cet Enfer ».

Cette histoire, c'est la mienne.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas catastrophique... Si un bêta-lecteur passe par là et qu'il (ou elle) est intéressé(e) je suis preneuse !_

_Merci pour les éventuelles reviews ou autres choses du genre ;)_

_A la revoyure,_

_Doll-chan._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello hello !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Jyanadavega **pour son commentaire encourageant qui m'a bien motivé à finir le chapitre un. Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas comme il le devrait et est relativement court. Mais bon, je n'arrive pas à le recommencer alors je le laisse comme ça... Preneuse d'avis en tout genre, positifs comme négatifs, recherche toujours un bêta-lecteur... _

_Je crois que je n'ai pas encore mis de crédits, honte à moi... Arf, je pense que tout le monde sait que Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K ROWLING. Seule Lexie, Ambre et quelques autres OC susceptibles de se rajouter sont ma propriété. _

_Voilà voilà, c'était le blabla de l'auteur, qui parle encore pour ne rien dire. Je vous laisse lire en paix, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cette fille que je ne suis pas

Chapitre 1

Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. Alors, reprenons. Il était deux fois, Lexie Desallois.

Je ne suis pas une de ces filles très élancées que l'on admire, ni de celles de petites tailles que l'on a envie de protéger. De taille moyenne, d'assez longs cheveux noirs passe-partout, un nez sans traits particuliers, des lèvres tout à fait banales, des yeux gris. Ç'aurait pu être un atout. Mais comparé aux yeux de Sirius Black, le Don Juan de ces dames, mes prunelles ne sont en rien comparables aux siennes. Il faut dire que ma frange un peu trop longue ne les met pas en valeur. Au début, c'était surtout pour cacher ces petits boutons que l'on appelle acné. Les boutons sont partis. Ma frange est restée.

Sinon, je suis à Serdaigle. Oh, ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je suis une travailleuse acharnée ou quelqu'un de très intelligent ! En fait, le Choixpeau m'a placé dans cette maison par défaut, je pense. Pas assez courageuse pour aller à Griffondor mais pas non plus assez lâche pour mériter ma place à Serpentard. Et puis, pas assez loyale pour être à Poufssoufle. De toute façon, je n'ai personne envers qui être loyale. Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Etant une Sang-Pur, les personnes de ma maison hésitaient déjà à m'approcher. Je n'ai pas non plus le contacte facile. Je n'ai jamais était entourée d'autant de gens avant mon arrivée à Poudlard, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder les personnes ou me montrer amicale. Je ne souriais pas beaucoup et me contentais de les regarder, le visage fermé, comme on m'avait appris à me tenir en société. On m'a pris pour une solitaire pas très sociable. Finalement, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne m'imagine pas en train de glousser devant Black en compagnie de ces pimbêches fardées. Pas qu'il soit moche, au contraire, sa beauté est indéniable. Mais de là à le regarder comme la huitième merveille du monde, il y a des limites. Et puis, c'est un coureur de jupon doublé d'un connard, si vous me permettez cette expression. Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelqu'un que j'appréciais, avant. Ce n'était pas mon amie mais pas mon ennemie non plus. Elle était très timide et n'osait pas aller vers les gens. On se retrouvait souvent ensemble lorsqu'il fallait former des binômes en cours, comme nous étions de la même maison. Elle s'appelait Eden et était irrévocablement amoureuse de Sirius Black. Mais elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui se contentaient de le suivre à la trace et de glousser au moindre de ses passages. Elle l'observait souvent de loin et rougissait dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Et puis, un jour, elle s'est déclarée. A son plus grand bonheur, le grand Sirius Black a accepté de sortir avec elle. Ça a duré deux semaines. Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'a larguée pour sortir avec une plantureuse blonde peroxydée le lendemain. Eden ne s'en est pas remise et s'est jetée du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle est encore hospitalisée à Sainte-Mangouste. Tout ça pour vous dire que. Voilà.

Si vous demandez à des filles de Poudlard « qui est Black », elles vous diront qu'il est beau, qu'il est cool, que c'est un Maraudeur, qu'il est riche, que c'est l'homme de leur vie, qu'il est doué au lit.

Si vous demandez à des garçons de Poudlard « qui est Black », ils vous répondront qu'il à la classe, qu'il est cool, que c'est leur exemple, qu'ils sont jaloux.

Si vous demandez à des membres de sa famille « qui est Black », ils vous rétorqueront que c'est un paria, un traître à son sang, une honte, un déchet.

Enfin, si vous me demandez « qui est Black », je ne vous répondrais qu'un nom. Regulus.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond, nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes des ombres.

oOo

La première fois que l'on s'est vraiment croisé, c'était au détour d'un couloir, en compagnie de son ami, Rosier. Eux, marchait tranquillement en direction des cachots. Moi, je pressais le pas. La bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer et aujourd'hui était la date limite en ce qui concernait l'emprunt d'un de mes livres. Et seul Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver avec cette rapace de Pince si je ne lui ramenais pas l'ouvrage à temps. Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous nous sommes percutés. Littéralement. Je suis tombée. Il fallait dire que malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que son frère et pas forcément taillé comme une armoire à glace, il n'en était pas moins musclé. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat de l'équation collision plus Regulus plus Lexie. Dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui me ramasse. Avec mes livres, en prime. Et puis, c'est un Serpentard. Alors, me retenir au dernier moment, on y compte même pas. Rien que le fait de me tendre sa main pour me relever mériterait d'être écrit dans les annales. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée étalée sur le plancher des vaches, mes affaires éparpillées autour de moi, dans un sal état. Sans oublié le « tu peux pas regarder où tu marches » dixit Rosier. C'est en me relevant et ramassant mes affaires que je l'entendis s'exclamer. Vous savez, du genre « j'ai découvert quelque chose de tout bonnement incroyable, Rogue a les cheveux -on peur réellement appelé ça des cheveux ?- gras ! ». Même Regulus tiqua.

« C'est dingue ça, vous vous ressemblez comme…C'est comme si vous étiez frère et sœur !

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Black.

Mais c'est vrai, renchérit l'autre, regarde, mêmes cheveux, même yeux, même expression blasée… Oui, tout y est ! »

Pincement de lèvres sceptique. Je sentais le regard de Regulus glisser sur moi. C'était une sensation assez désagréable, c'était comme s'il voyait à travers moi, comme s'il savait tout de moi. Je penchais la tête en direction de Rosier pour finir par lui dire que je devais y aller. Mais monsieur n'en démordait pas et commençait même à sortir un petit miroir de sa robe de sorcier. Je regardais l'heure. La bibliothèque fermait ses portes dans très exactement huit minutes. Je les saluais distraitement et repartis en direction du domaine de Pince. A peine avais-je fais trois mètres que je les entendais me suivre prestement. Enfin, surtout Rosier. Regulus, lui, ne se pressait pas. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et continuais d'avancer.

Une fois devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire, je lui rendis son précieux bouquin. Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres en me voyant. « Pile à l'heure », me dit-elle. Je ne m'éternisais pas et repartis sans demander mon reste, les deux Serpentards sur les talons. Cette femme avait la fâcheuse habitude de me filer la chair de poule. Une fois la porte passée, je me retournais pour faire face à Rosier qui avait son miroir en main.

oOo

Tout a commencé il y a quinze ans de cela. Depuis que je suis née, je n'ai toujours été qu'une ombre. L'ombre de ma sœur, tout particulièrement.

Aussi blonde que j'étais brune, des yeux aussi verts que les miens étaient gris, le teint aussi hâlé que le miens était pâle, d'une pâleur presque maladive. Elle était le jour, j'étais la nuit. Elle rayonnait, je sombrais dans l'obscurité.

Ma sœur, Ambre, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Très à l'aise avec les gens, souriante, drôle, attentive et, accessoirement, nouvelle conquête du moment de Sirius Black. En un mot, populaire. Et moi, j'étais dans son ombre.

Mystérieuse, les seules personnes qui se sont un jour intéressées à moi ne me connaissaient que comme « la sœur d'Ambre ». Rajoutez à ça La phrase qui va irrémédiablement avec : « C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Leslie ? ». En réalité, je m'appelle Lexie. Mais même ça, on ne le retient pas. J'étais, je suis et je resterais toujours une ombre à leurs yeux.

Même mes parents ne juraient que par ma sœur. Elle était la digne héritière de la famille Desallois, une famille de Sang-Pur pas très connue mais assez riche et, bien entendue, très idéaliste à propos du sang. Des notes assez médiocres mais après tout, à quoi lui serviraient-elles plus tard ? Elle se mariera avec un sang-pur, aura deux ou trois enfants et sa phrase de prédilection sera « soit belle et tait-toi ». Alors, qu'importe. Je comprenais maintenant son appartenance à la maison des blaireaux. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ma sœur. A vrai dire, je pense que c'était un peu par jalousie. C'est vrai, dans les soirées mondaines, elle était toujours parfaite : une belle robe, une belle coiffure, de beaux bijoux, bref, la fortune de la famille y passait. Et moi ? C'était simple, je n'y allais pas. Cela peut vous paraître injuste. Pour moi aussi. Mais, je me disais que finalement, je ne loupais pas grand-chose. Croiser tous ces fanatiques du sang et danser des valses ennuyeuses à souhait avec des hommes du double de mon âge pour finir avec les pieds en compote, très peu pour moi. Et puis, un jour, il fût décidé que j'y assisterais, pour la première fois de ma vie. Car il fallait bien me trouver un mari et ne pas faire honte à la famille. Ma sœur étant casée avec Black pour le moment, elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Bien que ce dernier ait été renié par sa propre famille, un Black reste un Black. Chez les Desallois, on ne crache pas dessus.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée affublée d'une de ces robes de soirée noire, assez près du corps, fendue d'un côté et parsemée de petites perles argentées. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon serré et compliqué à souhait et ma frange avait était coupée pour qu'on puisse enfin voir mes yeux. On m'avait maquillée aussi, un petit peu. Oh, rien de bien méchant, un peu de noir pour souligner le regard et le tour était joué. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était les chaussures. De magnifiques chaussures, il ne fallait pas le nier, noires vernies, aux talons vertigineux. « Seulement sept centimètres et demi », m'avait rétorqué ma sœur. C'était sans compter que je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, porté de talons de ma vie.

Je croyais que cela passerait inaperçu, avec ma sœur à mes côtés. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lui. Lui, se prénommait Regulus Arcturus Black, ou, plus communément, R.A.B. Au fond, je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, que quelqu'un remarque ma présence, même si ce n'était pas de façon très élogieuse. Oui, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi pour celle que j'étais et non pas pour ma sœur. Que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. Pour moi. Pour Lexie. Et pas pour une autre.

« -Mal aux pieds, Desallois ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'avoue que ces chaussures ne sont pas des plus confortables, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici, c'est ta première soirée de ce genre ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec tout ce monde et tous ces… Gens…

-J'étais comme ça la première fois aussi. Bien, je vais te laisser te familiariser avec cet environnement alors. A plus tard, peut-être, dit-il en commencent à partir.

-A plus tard… »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment détaillé Regulus. Il était grand. Oh, pas aussi grand que son frère, mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Et, ne le nions pas, il était juste à couper le souffle dans sa robe de sorcier anthracite. Je crois que s'il n'avait pas cette aura sinistre autour de lui ainsi que Rosier pour ami, il aurait été aussi courtisé que son ainé. Quoi que, pour le genre beau brun ténébreux, il remporte facilement la palme.

oOo

Finalement, cette « magnifique » soirée, notez l'ironie, s'est terminée sans la moindre approche d'un représentant de la gente masculine à mon égard, mis à part Regulus, au plus grand damne de mes géniteurs. C'est sous un ciel gris orageux typique de l'Angleterre que se fit mon retour au château avec ma sœur. Et, m'éclipsent lentement, doucement, je me suis fondue dans le paysage, redevenant l'ombre que j'ai toujours été. Fermant les yeux, savourant les restes d'une soirée où, pour un court instant je suis devenue lumière, je repense à Lui.

* * *

_Eu... J'ai dis qu'on se retrouvais en bas mais je ne sais pas franchement quoi dire de plus..._

_Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Trouvé ça bâclé ? Trop nul ? Il faut me pendre ? Me faire sortir ?_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. Idées, suggestions, questions, critiques, avis, n'hésitez surtout pas !_

_A la prochaine,_

_Doll-chan, qui devrait commencer à écrire le chapitre deux._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello !_

_Et oui, voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Oui, je sais, plus d'un mois après la parution du chapitre 1 et là, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? Un tout petit chapitre tout court sans action. Je sais. C'est nul. C'est inexcusable. Il faut vraiment me pendre, pour de bon._

_Un grand merci aussi à tous mes reviewers, mes followers et mes ajouts en favoris ! Oui, je sais, ça fait trop genre je me la pète quand j'emplois des mots comme ça, en anglais. Je vais arrêter mon massacre ici. Hum hum... Donc, je disais. Merci notamment à **Jyanadavega** -non mais c'est quoi ce pseudo trop galère à écrire ? ;)- **Jude June**,** Aria**, **Sephora4** et un (une ?) petit(e) **Guest** =) Merci à vous, vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent énormément ! _

_Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs fantômes, qui, même s'ils ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage, prennent le temps de lire et, je l'espère, d'apprécier cette fic'._

_Bref._

_Assez de blabla pour rien, comme d'habitude, on se retrouver en bas. Et, comme à chaque fois, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf certains OC et blablabla et blablabla..._

* * *

Cette fille que je ne suis pas.

Chapitre 2

Avoir quinze ans n'était pas de tout repos. Parce que, avoir quinze ans était signe d'appartenance à la cinquième année. Et qui disait cinquième année disais B.U.S.E.S.

Je n'avais pas de difficultés particulières pour apprendre mes cours. Pas des notes extraordinaires mais pas catastrophiques non plus. J'étais moyenne, tout simplement. De petites facilités en sortilèges et de petites difficultés en potion. Rien de bien passionnant somme toute. Au début d'année, nous avions eu le droit à un discours censé nous souligner l'importance des examens qui nous attendaient. Pas besoin de nous faire un dessin, tout le monde le savait, cette année, il allait falloir bosser pour réussir. Et puis, contre toute attente, Dumbledore lâcha une annonce qui suscita des réactions, plus ou moins joyeuses, parmi les élèves.

C'était un soir comme les autres et, comme tous les soirs, tout le monde, ou presque, dinait dans la grande salle. Et vous savez quoi ? Pour que les cinquièmes années puissent bien réviser leurs examens, il a été décidé que les plus doués des élèves de sixième année aideraient leurs cadets. C'est à son plus grand regret qu'il nous dit qu'il aurait aimé que les septièmes années participent également à ce programme d'entraînement inter-maison mais qu'ils avaient eux-aussi fort à faire de leur côté.

C'est ainsi que furent désignés Lily Evans, alias préfète-parfaite, une tornade rousse qui excelle dans l'art des claques, aller-retour parfois, et phrases cultes dans le genre « La ferme, Potter ! » ou encore « Non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi Potter ! », Remus Lupin, préfet lui aussi et membre des fameux Maraudeurs. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il est atteint une certaine maturité et qu'un sourire bienveillant soit constamment scotché sur son visage. Sont ensuite tous désignés James Potter et Sirius Black. Parce que, bien qu'arrogants et particulièrement exaspérants, ils étaient quand même doués, les bougres. Vous me direz, ils ne manquaient pas de nous démontrer leur parfaite maîtrise de sorts et maléfices en tout genre sur la personne de Severus Rogue. Tient, parlons en de Severus Rogue. Maître incontesté, bien que talonné de près par Evans, dans l'art des potions et, accessoirement, en magie noire, cible favorite des Maraudeurs de part son air crasseux et louche. Il faut dire que son nez crochu que l'on entraperçoit entre deux plaques de cheveux noirs graisseux n'aide pas. Un air rachitique et un teint de cadavre, pire que le mien, toujours un livre à la main et, jusqu'à l'année dernière, dans les jupes de préfète-parfaite. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'en être épris. Les frères jumeaux Jones et Jones de Serdaigle étaient également conviés. Assez petits pour leur âge, yeux verts rieurs et cheveux au vent, un sourire énigmatique à mi-chemin entre le sourire dragueur et le sourire sadique (si si, ça existe), seul un petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche d'un des deux frères, Alec et Alex, pouvait nous aider à les différencier. Ils ressemblaient à deux gamins capricieux. Et enfin, Déliah Smith, dernier membre du recrutement de Dumbledore et Pouffsouffle de son état. Grande et élancée, cheveux châtains toujours attachés en une queue de cheval stricte dont aucune mèche rebelle ne venait jouer les trouble-fête, yeux d'un marron quelconque encadrés par une paire de lunette rectangulaires -et moches, soit dit en passant-. Prônant l'amitié et travaillant d'arrache pied, Pouffsouffle jusqu'au bout de ses ongles fraîchement manucurés. On pourrait presque croire à une petite fille modèle si ce n'est sa réputation à atterrir dans le lit d'un garçon plus vite que son ombre. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que. Voilà. La bombe était lâchée. Certaines gloussaient déjà et se vantaient d'avoir de mauvaises notes car « comme ça Sirius de mon cœur me donnera des cours particuliers, non mais tu te rends compte ? » « Non, oh la chance ! Et ça se trouve vous ne serez que tous les deux et c'est là qu'il t'embrassera et qu'il te demandera en mariage et que vous le ferez sur le bureau et que vous aurez tout pleins d'enfants et que c'est trop bien pour toi mais moi je suis à fond sur mon Jamesounet ». Non, vraiment. Ces filles avaient beau être à Serdaigle, parfois, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi. En revanche, je lisais déjà des grimaces de dégout quand venait le tour de penser au malheureux ou à la malheureuse qui se retrouvera coincée avec Rogue. Pour ce qui en est de Lupin ou d'Evans, les réactions étaient partagées. « Remus est craquant mais il n'est jamais sortit avec une fille, tu crois qu'il est gay ? » ou encore « Lily est vraiment belle, dommage qu'elle soit chasse gardée ! Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre Potter à dos ! ». Enfin bon, à moins d'être aussi nulle qu'un troll, je ne risquais pas de me voir donner de cours particuliers avec l'un de ces cinq là. Il fut décidé que non seulement les cinq premiers élèves de sixième année nous aideraient à réviser mais que nous nous aiderions mutuellement, entre cinquième année. Tout ça pour favoriser l'entente inter-maison, soit disant. J'entendais d'ici les cris d'indignation des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui étaient franchement ravis de cette nouvelle alliance temporaire non désirée. Alors voyons. Avec quelle maison mes cours étaient-ils en commun ? La DCFM étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors. Cela promettait d'être agité. J'avais botanique avec les Pouffsouffles. Réputés pour être travailleurs et loyaux, j'espérais avoir droit à un peu de repos après ces énergumènes de Griffons. L'astronomie m'était dispensée avec les Pouffsouffles, encore. L'histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors et la métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Je partageais également mes cours de potions avec ces derniers. Pour ce qui en était de mes options, j'avais choisis l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes. La divination ? Très peu pour moi. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire des choses incompréhensibles dans les lignes de la main. Etude des moldus ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt non plus. J'ai beau être relativement tolérante et peu sujette à la discrimination, ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'intéresse aux moldus. Je suis de Sang-Pur, tout de même. Et puis, soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid, le demi-géant, m'a toujours fait un peu peur. Les animaux ne m'apprécient pas, pas plus que je ne les apprécie. Du coup, il ne me restait plus qu'arithmancie et étude des runes. Qui sait, vu que nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir choisis ces options, peut-être qu'Evans ou Lupin me donneront un coup de main ?

oOo

Je m'installais tranquillement à ma place habituelle, seule. Avant, Eden se mettait avec moi en potion mais comme elle était à Sainte-Mangouste, je me retrouvais toute seule. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'avais l'habitude, maintenant. Et puis, mieux valait être seule que mal accompagnée. Je n'avais pas vraiment de préjugés mais je me voyais mal travailler avec un Serpentard. Pratiquement tous les fils et filles de Sang-Purs ont été répartis dans cette maison et ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur tendresse et leur fair-play. Bref, m'installer avec l'un d'eux revenait au même que faire la potion toute seule, le mérite qu'ils s'attribuaient en moins. Le professeur Slughorn fit finalement son entrée, suivie de près par les cinq sixièmes années réquisitionnées, Evans en tête :

« -Bien, bien, bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer le cours par la désignation des groupes pour les révisions. Je laisserais après miss Evans et Smith ainsi que messieurs Lupin, Potter, Black, Rogue, Jones et Jones retourner en classe.

Autant vous dire que Potter et Black tiraient une tête de trois kilomètres de long. A mon avis, je pense qu'ils croyaient passer l'heure ici. Non mais, et puis quoi encore ? Evans darda sur eux un regard glaçant et méfiant. A mon avis, elle les soupçonnait de préparer, encore, un mauvais coup. Lupin souriait toujours et Rogue nous lançait un regard de mépris qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Parce que oui, comme Rogue était l'élève le plus doué, il se coltinera forcément l'élève le plus médiocre, si je puis dire. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas un cadeau. Les frères Jones, quand à eux, devaient probablement se moquer de nous. Leur sourire inimitable semblait nous dire "Qui se retrouvera avec Rogue ? Les paris sont ouverts !". Smith profitait que l'attention générale soit portée sur le professeur pour sortir un petit miroir de sa poche et observer méticuleusement sa queue de cheval jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire satisfait ne vienne étirer les coins de sa bouche.

-Comme vous le savez tous, repris Slughorn, il ne s'agit pas que d'aider les élèves les plus en difficulté mais de vous soutenir les uns les autres pour des résultats exemplaires aux examens ! Commençons ! Adams avec Carixe, appela-t-il d'une voix forte bien que nous soyons à deux mètres de lui.

Un petit jeune homme bedonnant installé au premier rang s'avança prudemment, presque à reculons, à l'autre bout de la classe, vers un grand Serpentard taillé comme une armoire à glace. Le dénommé Carixe devait bien faire une bonne tête de moins que le vert et argent. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte pour lui… Les prochains à être appelés furent une certaine miss Anderson. De taille moyenne et de petits yeux marron réduits le plus souvent en deux petites fentes perfides, Serpentade jusqu'au bout des ongles, forcée de partager ses révisions avec Robert Field. Grand bigleux roux, il n'en restait pas moins une personne chaleureuse. Quelques noms et élèves défilèrent ainsi, tantôt joyeux et rassurés, tantôt abattus et dégoutés. Un cri de joie suraiguë me tira de ma rêverie. Une belle blonde aux reflets roux, les cheveux aussi lisses que des baguettes et aux magnifiques prunelles chocolats se dirigea vers un James Potter qui semblait partagé entre l'idée d'aider Angelina Dawson qui était, ma fois, plus qu'agréable –l'idée hein, pas Angelina. Quoi que, ça marcherait aussi- et celle de demander à changer de partenaire pour ne pas que sa Lily-jolie se fasse de fausse idées quand à sa relation future avec Dawson. Parce que oui, James Potter y croyait dur comme fer à son idylle –presque- prochain avec la belle rousse. Et, bien sur, tout ça se fit sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily Evans. Autant dire que Potter était mal barré pour sortir avec elle s'il accordait ses heures de creux à Dawson la fausse blonde. Parce que, question beauté, je crois bien qu'elle figurerait dans le top 10 des plus belles filles de Poudlard, s'il y en avait un. Après ce passage qui ne passa pas inaperçu, vint le tour de Fiona Colins. De taille moyenne, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal si ce n'est ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu lagon. Et, malheureusement pour elle, c'était aussi l'élève la plus médiocre en potion. Et là voilà qui se retrouva aux côtés de Rogue. Personnellement, je ne la plaignais pas. Quoi, je ne vous avez pas dis qu'elle faisait partit des glousseuses professionnelles ? Mais oui, vous savez, « Sirius de mon cœur » ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Bref.

-Desallois, avec Black.

Bouse. Etais-je vraiment si nulle que ça ? Pourtant, comparée à certaines, mes notes étaient suffisantes… C'est en soupirant intérieurement que je me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers le coureur de jupon numéro un de Poudlard et, accessoirement, beau-frère temporaire. En me voyant m'avancer, un sourire charmeur vint se greffer à son visage, en même temps que des éclairs jaillirent des yeux des plus ferventes admiratrices du beau Gryffondor. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'étais presque arrivée à sa hauteur quand Slughorn me dit :

-Non, miss, l'autre Black.

* * *

**_Edit du 20/07/2013_**

_Jya' m'a fait remarquer le manque de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle dans le recrutement de Dumbledore. J'ai pris en compte son avis et ai décidé que, oui, en effet, ce serait sympa d'intégrer de nouveaux personnages. Pour le moment, ils ne seront pas récurrents et me servent juste dans ce chapitre la. Et oui, ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre ! Et non, le chapitre trois n'est même pas encore commencé ! Comment ça il faut que je me bouge ? Il n'y a pas de "Bouge ton gros fessier feignasse, tu es en vacances, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire !" qui ne tienne ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai une vie, messieurs dames, je dois préparer mon entrée au lycée, m'occuper de mes cours de piano, donner à manger au chat et... Comment ça je n'ai pas de chat ? Mais de toutes façons, vous vous en tamponnez le coquillard de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bref. Petit pétage de plomb. Hum hum... Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dis combien j'aimais déblatérer ma vie ? Non ? D'accord, je l'écrase... _

_Alors, alors ? Idées, suggestions, critiques ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Trop court ? Trop longue parution ? Bref, j'ai l'impression que je me répète ! M'enfin bon, vous n'êtes pas bêtes -tout du moins, j'ose l'espérer- vous aurez compris que vos avis m'intéressent. Que ce soit par review ou par MP, je suis toute ouïe !_

_Si un bêta-lecteur passe par là, je cherche encore..._

_Aller, à la prochaine !_

_See you, _

_Doll-chan._


End file.
